E-girls Pyramid
The E-girls Pyramid was a system used by LDH to manage the E-girls line-up. It was introduced on January 27, 2015.http://web.archive.org/web/20150215011235/https://www.ldh.co.jp/eng/topics/news_egirls.php The system was discontinued in June 2017 due to the new project E.G.family. Background Before the E-girls Pyramid, LDH used the system to manage the line-up due to the large amount of members back in 2012 with the addition of bunny and EGD. The increase in number led to a new system for the release of their next singles in which the girls were required to undergo a period of training and afterwards, the girls who excelled and fit the image of the single would be chosen to participate. That system started with the single "Follow Me" in 2012 and it is still being used to define the line-up of their singles. On January 27, 2015, LDH officially announced the E-girls Pyramid, which follows the same system used for the singles but with the group's official line-up. The girls undergo a series of reviews configured annually. For the current members who need more training gets downgraded and classified as Rabbits (high school age or older) or Bunnies (junior high school age or younger). On June 4, 2017, it was announced that E-girls, as a collective project, became E.G.family, with the units that were part of it becoming independent; and E-girls would also become a regular girl group with a fixed lineup. With this, the E-girls Pyramid was discontinued and replaced by a new system called EXPG Lab, where EXPG students are selected and put into a dance team and vocal unit, with occasional lineup changes. It is a group that aims at being artists while challenging various possibilities and opportunities. This project includes both female and male students. First pyramid line-up The first pyramid, announced on the same day, consisted of: ; First tier (E-girls members) * Dream: Shizuka, Aya (leader), Ami, Erie * Happiness: SAYAKA, Kaede, Fujii Karen, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Kawamoto Ruri * Flower: Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Washio Reina, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Second tier (trainees) * Rabbits: Takebe Yuzuna, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ikuta Risa, Watanabe Marina, Hanayama Mizuki, Nishizumi Rio, Ono Nanako, Hagiwara Yuuki * Bunnies: Nakajima Momoka, Ishii Chino, Gushiken Sae, Naka Kokoa, Ogawa Miyu ; Third tier * EXPG The Pyramid As of 2015, the system of the E-girls Pyramid was: First tier: Top Category * The E-girls line-up. Members who succeeded the training period on EXPG and successfully showcased her skills, self-awareness, responsability and personality gets qualified as an E-girls member, with also the possibility of joining the units Dream, Happiness and Flower. Second tier: 2nd Category * Rabbits and Bunnies. For the members who need more training or for those who are starting to showcase her skills gets qualified as an E-girls trainee under Rabbits (high school age or older) or Bunnies (junior high school age or younger). Third tier: 3rd Category * EXPG trainee. For the girls who are far towards their dream to become an E-girls member. Fourth tier: 4th Category * EXPG student. This tier is the first step for the girls who are aiming to join E-girls. In this tier the girls learns about entertainment, show business and dancing. Last tier * For the girls who are aiming to follow their dreams. Last Pyramid As of January 2017, the pyramid line-up was composed by: ; First tier (E-girls members) * Dream: Shizuka, Aya (leader), Ami * Happiness: SAYAKA, Kaede, Fujii Karen, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Kawamoto Ruri * Flower: Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Washio Reina, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Takebe Yuzuna ; Second tier * Rabbits & Bunnies members Admissions and Downgradings * On January 27, 2015, Takebe Yuzuna, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ikuta Risa, and Watanabe Marina were downgraded to Rabbits, and Nakajima Momoka to Bunnies. * On December 15, 2015, Takebe Yuzuna was announced to be re-joining the E-girls' line-up. Trivia * has the same "pyramid system" for the group, also called EXILE Pyramid.http://expg.jp/pyramid/ References External Links * [http://expg.jp/diamond/ E-girls Pyramid information] Category:E-girls Category:2017 Departures